


"A Goldfish...?"

by notjustmom



Series: What if... [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: What if Sherlock, in a secret relationship with John, deduces Mycroft's secret relationship with Harry in the post sheet scene in Buckingham Palace? Apologies to those who know the scene by heart, I played with the dialogue a bit....





	"A Goldfish...?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts).



Sherlock returned to the room in a huff. The attendant had promised the sheet would be laundered and returned to him within a few hours, but still. He managed to recover the dignity he had nearly completely lost in front of John, who managed to look away in time, but Sherlock was sure Mycroft had noticed, or had he? He seated himself and waited for Mycroft to pour out the tea, watching the body language of Harry, who Sherlock had known for years, he and Mycroft had been mates ever since - hmmm... Mycroft had inched a bit closer to Harry since he had been out of the room, and there was a slight flush to his cheeks - no... really? A goldfish? And not recently acquired. The tells were almost indiscernible, but it had been years since Sherlock had seen them together, and since he and John had just recently discovered their mutual - hmm...

"... be paying more attention."

Right.. case, photographs, obviously a member of the Royal Family...

"...Don’t be alarmed. It’s to do with sex."

Sherlock snorted as he flipped through the photographs and gazed at Mycroft with a knowing grin. "Sex doesn't alarm me." He could sense John was barely keeping it together, the teacup in his hand clattered suddenly into its saucer and he cleared his throat as the flush spread over Mycroft's face, clearly understanding the new data, and acknowledging that his brother now had information regarding his own status; oh, this could be fun...

"Sherlock."

"Right. You can put your tea down, John. I'm assuming you know where this Ms. Adler is?"

"Of course."

"Text me her address, and I'll need a bit of equipment."

"Anything you need."

"A box of matches, or your lighter will do."

"I don't smoke."

"No... you don't, but your employer does..."

"We have successfully kept that information from the public -"

"Yes, but I am not the Commonwealth... John."

"That's as modest as he gets - good day." John winked at Harry as he turned to follow Sherlock out of the Palace.

 

"Did you notice?" John snorted as he settled in the taxi next to Sherlock.

"Of course. Mycroft -"

"Has a goldfish, you should have seen them when you were out of the room. It's been at least ten years, but Mycroft couldn't help -"

"What?" Sherlock turned to look at him, and John shook his head.

"That. The way you're looking at me right now, he kept trying to turn away from Harry, but his eyes kept following him, and his fingers -"

"Twitchy."

"Uhmmhmm. You didn't actually do what I think you did?"

"Of course I did." Sherlock chuckled as he flipped the crystal ashtray into the air, then tucked it away again before John pulled him into a kiss that made the cabbie roll his eyes and turn up the radio.

 

"He knows." Mycroft groaned as he watched them get into the cab.

"I don't know what the big deal is."

Mycroft pinched his nose and dropped into the nearest chair. "He will make my life a misery."

"I don't know why you didn't tell him before."

"Before he was a security risk, and I'm still not sure how long this new dalliance of his with Dr. Watson will last - he may - he may suffer a setback, and I - we would be -"

"Are you ashamed of me, Myc?" Harry asked quietly.

"No. NO, of course I'm not. Not in the least, but, I would prefer our relationship to stay 'ours,' and I'd rather not have to deal with Mummy knowing, she will want -"

"What?"

"To have family dinners. Ah - HA!"

"Myc?"

"I know a way to keep us under wraps."

"What?"

Mycroft grinned and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket.

 

If you tell Mummy about Harry, I'll tell her about John. - M

You wouldn't. - S

You would. Very well. - S

And if you leave the ashtray in the cab, I will make sure it gets back to where it belongs, no questions asked. - M

Spoilsport. - S


End file.
